


The Miraculous Adventures Of Jasonbug And Nico Di Noir

by Munchiek



Series: Miraculous Heroes of Olympus [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover Roleswap AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchiek/pseuds/Munchiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, a floating black cat wasn’t really what Nico di Angelo had expected when he tried on a strange black ring in a Chinese style box.</p>
<p>He wasn’t expecting a lot of things either.</p>
<p>What do you do when you get Radom magical powers in real life after a life time of privately nerding out over foreign cartoons, art, and games with your sisters?</p>
<p>Nico is about to find out.</p>
<p>If a blond dorkball bug and an evil butterfly would give him the time to process the whole thing for a bit, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miraculous Adventures Of Jasonbug And Nico Di Noir

**Author's Note:**

> And heeeeres the Jasico part of this crossover. Yes, Jasico. Now, if you're just a miraculous viewer and are wondering if this is a part you need to read-- You don't. 
> 
> This is purely a part made due to my own ideas for one of my ships if they got thrown into another universe/setting.
> 
> and for any other Jasico fans that like miraculous too, of course.
> 
> Fair warning, my update rate for both this and Demigod Adrienette is going to be spotty at best. It's more an au that I write when the mood strikes me, so theres not going to be any set update scheduled. Just keep an eye out through subscriptions!!

“Okay… so, you’re a quantic god…?”

 

Nico questioned, staring at the small black creature as he feasted on a ridiculous pile of cheese while his sisters sprawled over his fairly large bed. Hazel was busy leaning on the headboard and sketching while Bianca was settled next to Nico himself and steadily turning his mess of hair into a mass of braids.

 

It’s been a couple weeks since the dark haired teen had found the kwami and only now had time to ask actual questions without there being an attack interrupting the explanation. During one of which his sisters had both come in without much warning only to discover the little talking creature.

 

At least they were good with secrets.

 

Though it’s not really hard given how often their father was around with his new wife.

 

Read, not at all. Ever.

 

Though, they couldn’t actually blame their father for it. Rumors about their family and a generally awkward father do not make a good combination. It didn’t help that his new wife didn’t know how to deal with them either.

 

But, it’s not for lack of trying on their father’s part. Regardless, having each other was always just fine.

 

Anyways, back to the subject at hand.

 

The creature, introduced as **Plagg** , (Like a play on _plague_ , Nico supposed.) nodded as he gulped down his cheese before flipping over to lounge on his back in midair while giving a rather loud belch for such a small creature and patting his stomach.

 

“Yes, I’ve been around for years. Hundreds of thousands of years. You’re, ah, rather persistent partner and suiter” Plagg smirked at the term. “Has another like me, she’s also been around for the same amount of time. But anyway, yes.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes a little while tugging a hand through his bangs, since Bianca was busy with the back of his head, and scoffed quietly.

 

“He’s not my suiter, Plagg. He’s just… **_friendly_** …” The teen returned, sighing softly and nudging for Bianca to stop her braiding for a few minutes so he could lean back against her. She obliged by tugging him into her lap and wrapping her arms around his waist in a loose hug while setting her chin on top of his head once the brush and hair ties were set to the side.

 

“I kinda agree with the little god, _fratellino_.” Bianca gently teased him before humming thoughtfully and nuzzling into his hair while she thought over the kwami’s explanation and considered something to ask.

 

“So is there more than one ability we can use when transformed with you or is that just Ladybug? Since I noticed he could do two things when I was out instead of Nico.”

 

It’s a strange thing. For some reason both Bianca and Nico were able to transform with Plagg without any issues. Neither knew how to explain it and Plagg was just as lost as they were. But, well… they could.

 

Hazel **_couldn’t_**.

 

But Bianca had mused it might have happened due to how close she and Nico were both in their sibling bond as well as their fully shared blood and Nico hadn’t disagreed so… they left it at that.  
  
  
“Yes… but. I’m not going to tell you about it.”  
  
  
“Why not?”  
  
  
“Because I don’t want to.”  
  
  
“Auuug”  
  
  
Nico just shook his head at the antics between his eldest sister and the god-cat they were talking with. He didn’t care if Ladybug could do something they couldn’t. He’s just there to help defeat the **Akama**. Nothing more, nothing less. He then shifted his gaze to the clock before moving to hop off the bed and to effect, off Bianca’s lap and dusted himself off afterwards.   
  
  
“So, I’ve got school. You guys know the drill. Don’t bother the god with any more questions while I’m gone and you’re on Akama duty till I get back, Bi.” His sister had it easier, she was already in college. So she had more freedom to be the feline hero despite Nico being the original finder of the magical ring.   
  
  
He had a silver skull ring in its place whenever he wasn’t wearing it.  
  
  
Bianca said it’d make a good cover in case anyone noticed the lack of silver on his finger when it was her shot at kicking Akama ass. And when he was personally free to be the cat, Bianca wore the silver skull ring instead. To prevent a rise in suspicion.  
  
  
Whatever else, soon enough he was on his way to his school. Hazel will be behind him shortly, probably. They both had school, she just took longer to get going since she always had an easier ride in. She accepted the car and driver, Nico had not and made a point to leave before it got to their house since he preferred to walk. As he mused earlier, their father tries through his awkwardness but it tends to fall a bit short.  
  
  
Soon enough, however. Nico arrived at the gates of their school and moved to lean against them while waiting on Hazel. She was in a lower grade than he was, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t walk into the school together. Idly, the teen listened to the idle chatter of other early arrivals… noting Percy among them and a fairly loud boisterous voice talking about the latest sightings of their local heroes and speculations which had to be Leo… the head of the hero blog and his friend Piper.  
  
  
He shook his head with a scoff and a roll of his eyes before he glanced up only to find his dark browns meeting bold blues. He jolted, startled by the sudden meeting of their gazes before he stubbornly turned his gaze away, lips pulling down in a mild frown over his reaction. It annoyed him… how much he felt like staring into those eyes whenever they happened to meet.  
  
Jason Grace, Best Friends with Piper and Leo… good friends with Hazel… Bros with Percy… the list goes on and on. He was a real **_G o l d e n B o y_** , right here in their little town. He was rich, not unlike most of the members in their school outside a select few who got in on scholarships but the difference was that he was also **famous**. Famous in a good way. Like clothing ads, Good Samaritan rewards, and a number of other things he could spend all day naming. There were a lot of famous people at their school, but Jason Grace takes the cake.


End file.
